


Arrow

by ficsandcatsandficsandcats



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandcatsandficsandcats/pseuds/ficsandcatsandficsandcats
Summary: Reader Request: Could I request a fic of Jask and the reader on a quest (Geralt too if you feel like it) but theres an ambush. The reader sees they're lining up an attack on Jask, so without even a weapon, she throws herself between him and the killing blow. After the threat is taken care of she admits shes loved him enough to die for him
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Arrow

It wasn’t supposed to happen.

Geralt had scouted ahead and been certain the way was clear. No one was supposed to even know of this secret pass through the mountains which would cut your travel time to the next village short. Geralt was ahead on Roach while you and Jaskier walked a bit behind, him serenading you with a funny song he was working on about an otter and a beaver, rife with innuendo. The moment was light and so incredibly normal that you didn’t realize what was happening until the first arrow struck Geralt in the shoulder.

They descended seemingly from out of nowhere, running out from behind crevices in rock that had looked like natural formations instead of the hideouts they were. Three men, all armed to the teeth and running straight for the Witcher who jumped off of Roach and unsheathed his swords. Jaskier pulled you close to him, holding his lute up defensively and trying to keep your body covered with his. Two of the men engaged Geralt in combat but the third turned his eyes on the both of you. You watched him knock the arrow and aim it straight at Jaskier, still stubbornly pulling you behind him and totally oblivious to the threat.

You spun Jaskier around an instant before the arrow was loosed and hit its mark, burying deep in your back. Jaskier was covering you one minute and the next he was staring into your eyes as you gasped and fell forward into his arms.

“Geralt!” he cried, helping you down to the floor, careful not to let you fall on your back and plunge the arrow deeper inside. Your breaths were shallow and strained and he brushed your hair out of your eyes, his tears clouding his vision as tried to form words. In the background Geralt hewed the man who had shot you in half, far blooder and violent a dispatch than his comrades had been given.

“Why did you do that? What did you do? What did you do?” Jaskier’s brain couldn’t form anything but these questions, confusion and horror combining to devastating effect as he pulled his hand away from your waist and saw blood. Geralt knelt behind you and said something that neither of you caught, staring into each other’s eyes as you fought to stay conscious.

“Why did you do it?” Jaskier asked again.

“Isn’t it obvious?” you asked with a little laugh that twisted into a sharp inhale of pain as Geralt pulled the arrow out. Jaskier shook his head no, hands trembling slightly as he kept brushing back your hair from your face, tender even at his most devastated.

“I love you,” you said. You’d imagined this moment a hundred times but in none of them had you seen it like this, Jaskier weeping while your lifeblood drained from your body, Geralt working quickly to try and manage your wound.

“What?” Jaskier asked, “How long?”

“Oh, ages,” you admitted with a little laugh. “It had seemed like such a scary thing to say. It’s funny how your perspective can change, huh?”

“You couldn’t have just used your words like a normal person?” he asked. You laughed and clutched him tighter, the salve Geralt applied aching worse than the arrow had.

“I’m sorry, Jaskier, I’m so sorry for the time I wasted. Let me make it up to you now. I love you, I love you, I love you,” you repeat the words as he peppers your face with kisses, his tears wetting your face as he cradles you until your words fade to silence.

You wake someplace you don’t recognize. The ceiling a soft, azure color that’s as beautiful as it is foreign to you. You try to sit up but a pain in your bad halts your progress and elicts a sharp gasp of pain.

“Y/N?” a voice from your left says and suddenly Jaskier is kneeling next to you. His hair and clothes are rumpled and there is stubble covering his usually clean shaven face. The dark circles under his eyes speak to sleepless nights.

“Oh Jaskier, are you ok?” you ask.

He laughs as tears fill his eyes and he shakes his head at you.

“You nearly die and the first thing you ask is if I’m ok? Incredible. You’re a ridiculous woman,” he says but his eyes are full of affection. He takes your hand and kisses it before holding it close to him, leaning in to be as near as possible without moving the bed you’re sleeping on.

“She’s awake,” a voice you don’t recognize says from the other end of the room. A beautiful woman with long dark hair and the most striking violet eyes walks into view, Geralt next to her.

“Y/N, it’s good to see you awake. We were about ready to slip Jaskier a sleeping draught to make him get some rest,” Geralt says. Jaskier’s eyes stay focused on you and he doesn’t rise to the bait.

“The wound is mostly healed, you will need to rest a bit before you are well enough to continue on your travels,” the woman says. You know that Geralt can’t afford to take that much time and suddenly you realize why you’re here. You’re going to stay here while they go on ahead without you. As though he can see the words written on your face Jaskier quickly reassures you.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he says fervently, as though someone were trying to tear him away. “I’m going to sit here with you every day until you’re back on your feet and then I’m going to walk or ride or swim or however you get around, I will be there with you. I owe you my life.”

“You don’t owe my anything,” you say.

“And yet,” he says, a shade of the roguish man you’d grown to love coming over his face, “It seems my life is still yours to keep. Or at the very least, my heart.”

“I think that’s our cue to leave,” Geralt mutters to the woman next to him and they walk away to leave you and Jaskier to talk of the future in peace.


End file.
